


stay and come out of the rain

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Deputy Parrish friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was a deputy in New York, Laura came into the station yelling about some guy having stole her car.” Derek remembers that day too, it was Laura's first day at work and she was talking to him excitedly about it on the phone, and then she started to yell about someone having stole her car. She was throwing a tantrum while Derek only laughed.</p><p>“It was love at first sight.” Parrish says sadly, taking Derek out of his own memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay and come out of the rain

“Derek, right?”

Derek arches his eyebrow at the Deputy standing in front of him and tries to pretend he's not panicking. It seems like something the Sheriff would do, let Derek think everything is okay, that he won't kill him for dating his only son, and then when Derek had just let his guard down – he acts, sending his favorite deputy to arrest him. “Yes, can I help you?”.

Deputy – Parrish, Derek suddenly remembers, smiles softly. “Don't worry I'm not here to arrest you or anything.” He sighs, shakes his head. “I recognized your last name from that time you were helping the Sheriff, but only now I got the time to come here and talk to you.” He pauses, runs a hand through his hair. “I knew your sister.”

Derek's eyes widen immediately. He doesn't remember his sister talking about anyone that might resemble the guy standing in front of him, especially not someone from Beacon Hills. Once they went to New York, they left everything behind – friends included – since neither he nor Laura wanted anything to do with this town anymore. Or so he thought. “How?”

Parrish's eyes turn sad and he gets a dreamy look on his face, like he's remembering something that happened a long time ago. Derek recognizes that expression immediately. “I was a deputy in New York, Laura came into the station yelling about some guy having stole her car.” Derek remembers that day too, it was Laura's first day at work and she was talking to him excitedly about it on the phone, and then she started to yell about someone having stole her car. She was throwing a tantrum while Derek only laughed. “It was love at first sight.” Parrish says sadly, taking Derek out of his own memories.

“I – she didn't –”

“Yeah, she wasn't ready I think.” Parrish shifts on his feet, tugs awkwardly at the sleeve of his uniform. “She asked if I wanted to come here with her, but I had to work.” He closes his eyes and Derek can practically smell his pain. “I should've –”

“It wasn't your fault.” Derek says suddenly. It was hard to get over his own guilt for not coming back with his sister. To this day Stiles still yells at him for thinking like that, hugs him until he stops feeling awful and then tries to distract him with food or kisses. Apparently Parrish is having the same trouble dealing with his own guilt. “You're here because of her, aren't you? You want to know who did it.”

“I know what you are.” It doesn't surprise him that Laura told Parrish about it, she was always better at reading people than him. She probably knew Parrish wasn't like Kate or anyone else for that matter, she had found someone she could trust with not only hers but also Derek's secret.

God, he misses her so much.

“I know what you are and it never mattered to me. I loved Laura.” He says, wipes a tear off his face. His heart doesn't skip a beat at the words and Derek feels himself liking the guy more and more at every passing minute. “I need to know. Please.”

Derek nods, gestures for him to come in. “I'll tell you everything.”

“Thank you.” He says, sticks out his hand. “My name is Jordan.”

Derek smiles and shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you, Jordan.”

–

“What about Santa?” Jordan asks, snorts when Derek rolls his eyes. “Wish that was real, though.”

“With our luck Santa would be some evil spirit that eats little kids.” He takes a sip of his coffee, smirks when Jordan throws his head back and laughs. “I don't want to deal with that.”

Jordan nods, drinks the rest of his coffee. “Yeah, kind of miss those old times when all I had to do was arrest some kids for smoking pot.” He gestures at the waitress, asks for another coffee and pretends he didn't notice the way she winked at him. Derek gets a wink of his own, along with a pat on his arm.

That's been happening a lot lately, people used to be afraid of getting too close to him and now some old ladies are giving him pie and cake every other day. He's pretty sure Stiles has something to do with it, but every time he brought up the subject, Stiles flushed red, said he had no idea what Derek was talking about and quickly changed the subject.

Derek doesn't particularly care about what other people think of him. Scott's pack, Stiles and Stiles' dad know who he is, trust him despite everything he did in the past, and that's all that matters.

“Derek!” Derek hears Scott shout. Scott waves at him and almost runs to where they are sitting, Stiles following him and looking from Derek to Jordan suspiciously. Derek's heart immediately picks up speed, and he feels the smile forming in his face. “What are – oh, hi Deputy Parrish.” He says, smiles happily and slaps Stiles' arm when Stiles doesn't say anything.

“Hi.” He says like it's actually hurting him to do so and then looks away. Derek tries not to feel disappointed, but there's no other way to feel when Stiles keeps ignoring him when they are in the same room, or glaring every time they see each other on the street. He wishes Stiles would just tell him what's wrong, why did he go from the guy who used to kiss Derek in front of anyone and make up excuses to stop by his loft every night; to this person that barely touches Derek and prefers to call instead of going out on dates.

“Hey.” Jordan says cheerfully. “You guys want to sit with us?”

Scott's smile gets bigger, but when he's about to say something Stiles cuts in with a harsh “We can't. Nice to see you though.” And starts to pull Scott towards the exit.

“What was that about?” Jordan asks, blinking confused.

Derek shakes his head and pretends his heart isn't breaking.

–

“Dad – holy shit!” Stiles yells, clutches at his chest and glares at Derek. “What the hell?”

Derek smirks, doesn't even move from where he's leaning against the kitchen wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “Hi.”

“Hi?” Stiles repeats unimpressed. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” He rolls his eyes, walks to the fridge to grab a soda. Derek doesn't miss the way Stiles keeps avoiding his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“What is wrong with you?” He goes straight to the point, angry that Stiles just won't tell him what's going on. He put all his trust on him, finally let himself believe that he could have something _good_ , someone that he loves and who loves him back.

“Nothing!” He turns his back to Derek, obviously aware that Derek caught the way his heart skipped a beat. “Nothing's wrong, why?”

Derek closes his eyes, sighs his defeat. “Yeah, right.” He snorts humorless. “If you want to break up you could have just told me.”

Stiles squeaks a loud _'what'_ , turns to Derek quickly. “I knew things would be hard, but I thought we were going to be honest to each other.”

He admires Stiles' face for a minute, trying to memorize every mole and freckle. “I don't know what you're talking about.” Stiles says, another lie, and Derek wants to yell in frustration.

Their relationship was never easy. They had discussions, life and death situations that let both bleeding and afraid the other might die, but Derek never wanted anything else more. Every time he thinks about his future, Stiles is there.

He just wishes he could fix this.

“You've been avoiding me, stopped coming over and spending the night. You stopped _touching_ me.” He blurts out angrily. Stiles' eyes widen and he bites the inside of cheek, goes to reach out for Derek, only to stop mid motion. That makes Derek even more angry. “See?” He gestures at Stiles' arm. “Can you just tell me what is going on? Without lying this time.” He emphasizes, listens to Stiles' heartbeat while waiting for his reaction.

One minute passes, then two, three, but Stiles doesn't say anything, only fumbles with his sleeve and looks pointedly at his feet.

“Got it.” Derek snarls, turns to the door and walks away without looking back.

–

When someone knocks on his door that night, Derek leaps to his feet half-expecting it will be Stiles wanting to talk, but when he sees Jordan giving him an awkward smile he almost groans and shuts the door on his face.

“Wow.” Jordan says, clapping his back. “That bad, huh?”

“How did you know?” He says, collapsing on the couch and gesturing for Jordan to do the same.

“Sheriff told me. I think Stiles convinced him from coming with his gun after you, but barely.” He sighs. “Want to talk about it?”

“There's nothing to talk about.” Derek says, pretends to be watching the baseball game on the TV. “It's over.”

Jordan arches his eyebrow at him. “But – you were okay last week.”

“And this week we weren't anymore.” He wishes Jordan would just let him be alone, to think about Stiles and drown himself in self-pity for the rest of his life. “That's it.”

“Derek, I don't –”

“You weren't there!” He snaps. “You don't know anything, so just get the hell out of here, okay?” He gets up, stalks out of the room, heading to the balcony. He watches the town for a minute, sighing in relief when Jordan leaves.

God, it's been three hours and he misses Stiles already. He doesn't know how he's going to survive an entire life without him.

–

Sometimes Derek wonders how different his life would be if he was human. The whole getting drunk thing would be of much help right now, but as it is Derek has to settle for watching stupid movies, hoping that at some point his brain will get too tired of explosions and it will melt on its own.

For the second time that night, when Derek is almost falling asleep, someone knocks on the door. This time instead of jumping to get it, Derek barely grunts a _'get out'_ and goes back to watching two guys fight.

“I still have the key.” Stiles calls from outside, in what must be his way of letting Derek know he's coming in anyway.

True enough, barely ten seconds later, Stiles is sliding the door open and stepping inside the loft. His eyes are rimmed red and he looks like he hasn't slept in days, Derek has to stop the urge to hold and take care of him until he's looking happy again.

“Hey, asshole.” Stiles says, throwing the key at Derek. “How are you? Enjoying your _assholery?_ ”

“What do you want?” Derek growls, getting up to look Stiles in the eye. “I thought we had a –”

“We?” Stiles screams. “We didn't do anything! You did!”

“Of course I did!” Derek resists the urge to pull at his own hair in frustration. God, Stiles drives him _crazy_. “You were ignoring me! If you weren't going to talk, I had to.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, throws his hands up. “That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!”

Derek frowns, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about and Deputy Parrish! Or should I call him Jordan? That's what you call him, right?” Stiles points an accusatory finger at him. “Don't blame me for this. You were the one ditching me for him!”

What.

All this time Stiles was angry at him because of _this?_

“Fuck.” Derek breathes out.

“Yes, fuck!” Stiles shouts, stepping closer to Derek and slapping his chest. “You had no right to say all those things to me!”

Derek feels his shoulders sagging with guilt. “I'm sorry I canceled our date that night.” He says softly, all anger long gone. “I was going to explain everything to you – but then you stopped coming over and I didn't want to discuss that over the phone. ”

Stiles shakes his head, starts to walk around the room. “Well, can you blame me? You said you had other things to do with _Jordan_ –” He spits out the name angrily. “what was I supposed to do?”

“You were supposed to trust me.” Derek says. It hurts to know Stiles doesn't fully trust him, even though he his words could be misunderstood – Derek wants Stiles to always trust him. “Stiles, Jordan was Laura's boyfriend.”

Stiles stops, jaw immediately falling open in surprise. He lets a weak 'oh' and then his eyes start to water. “Oh my god. Derek, he – and you – oh my god! I treated you like shit!” He looks like he's about jump on him, but thinks better and only stands there looking at Derek with a guilty expression on his face. “I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'm so, _so_ sorry.”

Derek reaches out, cups Stiles' face with one hand. “It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I should have told you –”

“No, no.” Stiles throws his arms around Derek's neck and kisses him quickly. “Not your fault. It was not your fault.” He sniffs, buries his face on Derek's shoulder. “I trust you, Derek. Please I don't –”

“Stiles.” Derek pulls back to look him in the eye. “I know. It's fine, okay?”

Stiles nods frantically. “I love you. I do, okay? I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Derek whispers, breathes in the scent of Stiles.

It's like everything is back where it belongs, with Stiles here in his arms Derek finally feels at home again. “Come on, let's get some sleep.” He whispers.

Stiles nods again against his chest, smiles softly when Derek pulls him by the hand towards the bed. “Will you tell me more about her one day? When you're ready I mean.”

He kisses Stiles' cheek. “Of course.”

Stiles squeezes his hand. “I can wait. For years if you need.”

Derek smiles. “It won't take that long. But I'm glad you want to stay all that time with me.”

It's Stiles' turn to smile. “I want to stay with you forever.”

Derek laughs, throws himself on the bed, pulling Stiles' hand until he falls on top of him. “Me too.” He whispers. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) where I post fics too! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
